El veneno de nuestro amor
by MarceleeJelsa
Summary: Ex-internado para hombres ahora internado mixto...todo normal para los hombres hasta que cierta chica viene a poner de cabeza a los Diamantes que son un club de chavos mujeriegos, ególatras, machistas y demás, a las kat girl que son las porrista y las mas hermosas de el internado... y si el mejor se enamora de la nueva ¿ambos mantendrán en secreto su amor?
1. Capítulo 1 prologo

Hora de Aventura


	2. Chapter 2 soy la nueva¡

Hora de Aventura


	3. Chapter 1 prologo

¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo me fui a enamorar de el? y mas el es un idiota un patan ególatra presumido machista y de mas tiene muchos defectos pero a la vez el es bueno romántico detallista un caballero el es amable muy guapo es que el tiene todos las complejos que cualquier chica quiere y me incluyo en eso pero su mas grande defecto es que es un Mujeriego. yo Te Amo con locura... mi Marsh...

el...

¿Qué le vi? ´¿que tiene que me gusta tanto? que no pueda separarme de ella que siempre que la veo quiero comer la a besos ¿por que la deseo tanto? ella es una belleza de mujer en todos los sentidos ella es hermosa. Hay algo especial que compartimos que los 2 amamos que nos encanta y eso es la música a mi me gustan unos instrumentos a ella otros pero aun asi. Solo que nuestra relación la mantenemos en secreto nuestra verdad nuestro amor por que nadie puede saber que nos amamos y nuestra verdad es algo que también nos une esa verdad si sale a la luz nos va a cambiar la vida pero ambos luchamos para que no salga a la luz... Te Amo como un idiota mi Marceline mi ilucion, mi universo. Mi amante en este maldito internado.

la Otra

¿Qué le ve marshy a esa? si es bonita y todo pero !parece un hombre¡ no se que le ven los hombres se viste como un hombre con ropas que no resaltan su figura se me hace que no tienes nada ni bubis ni glúteos por eso usa esa ropa Marceline no es una chica normal esta loca es muy agresiva le agarra a golpes con los hombre por dios que es eso no, no, no, es un nerda (una persona que tiene el 1 lugar, la mas inteligente del salón o escuela) es una presumida y es rara por eso no comparte el dormitorio con nadie ninguna mujer la quiere aparte se junta con hombre sus molestos amigos Jonathan de 16, Gabriel o Finexxe de 17, Alexer de 17, Cartel de 17 y con mas personas ahhh si y con !MI Novio¡Marshall de 17

Amigos...

Saben bien que algo traen ellos pero no saben como confirmar las sopechas y dudas que tienen

-A mi seme hace que hay hay un triangulo amoroso- dijo Finexx

-¿que quieres decir?- dijo una rubia

-¿por dios chicos piensen, recuerdan que vimos a marceline y Marshall besarse y lo saben -respondio el chico

-lo sabemos pero ellos dijeron que fue una apuesta- dijo el castaño

Sí, pero saben que son Ellos 2 exelentes para mentir-

Bueno eso fue todo es pero que le aya gustado este es mi primer fanfic va hacer marcelee haci que no insulten espero que le aya gustado acepto criticas y opiniones e ideas pues tal vez la to me encuenta


	4. Chapter 2 un Buen inicio o eso creo

**Hola como están yo soy MarceleeJelsa pero díganme Gotica o Serenia **

**este es mi primer fic bueno espero que puede actualizar con frecuencia pero como ya entre a la escuela y pues es un poco complicado pero bueno yo me are un pequeño tiempo para escribir en fin .**

**No todos los personajes me pertenecen si no mas bien al creador de hora de aventura **

**Algunos los invente yo bueno comenzamos con El Veneno de Muestro A...**

**-OYEEEEE**

**Yo: ¿ah?, ¿que hacen ustedes que? -confundida**

**?: Nos invitaste ¿lo recuerdas?**

**Yo: ah... si lo siento, ya lo recordé Gomenasai... bueno los presento, invite a**** algunos amigos y ellos son, Jack **

**Jack: Hola-saludando y mandando besos**

**Publico: Hola\TE AMO JACK\Eres guapo\Como estas**

**Yo: ahh Ok eso fue raro bueno continuo, Elsa**

**Elsa: Hola -saludando**

* * *

**Yo: Anna y Kistoff**

**Ellos: Hola**

**Yo: Eugene y Rampunzel**

**E y R: Hola como les va**

**Yo: Merida, Hicupp y Astrid**

**M, H y A: hola\que hay\que onda**

**Yo: bueno comensemos con el fic**

* * *

Estoy en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mis amigos, los voy a extrañar, pero yo no puedo estar mas ahí, a pesar de que me duele decirle adiós a algunos de mis verdaderos amigos, pero de otros me alegro decirle adiós, espero no volverlos a ver en mi vida, estoy apunto de irme pero alguien me detiene el mi ex-novio Ahs

-Mar-mar, ya te vas, y no me dices adiós-dijo el muy sinico

-tu y yo no tenemos nada, ya no siento nada por ti, ya déjame en paz Ahs- dije

-Claro que me amas-dijo el, me beso los labios, lo bese con dolor y me separe de el, lo bofetie

-NO me vuelvas a besar, no te quiero volver a ver-dije y no fui sin nada mas que decir

Me subi al avión y me acomode en el aciento, necesito a descansar, me quede dormida, tuve un sueño, estaba todo blanco, muy hermoso, estaba sola pero de proto apareció un joven muy guapo, una sonrisa divina, ojos verdes, pelo negro, piel blanca, me abraso su temperatura era muy baja, pero podía sentir algo calido muy calido, me sentía en paz tranquila.

-Marceline, ¿te irias conmigo? estarías ami lado por siempre-dijo el

-Si siempre te seguire -dije, se me salio de la boca

-Yo también siempre estare a tu lado- dijo el y unio nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, largo y muy calido...Me desperté de golpe... que sueño tan raro, quien era esa persona, quien era ese sujeto, no se estoy confudida, es raro en fin... paso un rato y llegue al aeropuerto y...

**(Merida: sin ofender pero yo me aburri**

**Yo: si como la historia no trata de ti ni hipo te quejas**

**Astrid: QUE, NOOOO, HICUPP ES MIO PELO DE LEON **

**Merida: si claro Dragon **

**Punzie: chicas cálmense **

**M y As: TU NO TE METAS**

**Eugene: NO LE GRITEN A PUNZIEN**

**Hipo: OYEME TU NO LES GRITES A ELLAS**

**Eugene: TU NO TE METAS ENANO**

**M Y AS: NO MOLESTES A HIPO FLYYN**

**Punzie: NO LE GRITEN A FLYYN**

**Kristoff: Ya cálmense **

**P, E, M, As, H: CALLATE ALSE**

**Anna: NO LE HABLEN ASI A KRISTOFF, BOLA DE INSOLENTES**

**P, E, M, As, H: MIRA QUIEN HABLA -sarcasmo**

**Kristoff: NO LE HABLEN ASI -discutiendo-GOTICA, HAS ALGO**

**Yo: Etto... yo ¿Dónde están Elsa y Jack? -todos se callan**

**Anna: es sierto a donde se fue mi hermana**

**Yo: Aver OLAFFF**

**Olaf: mande Gortica **

**Yo: viste a donde se fue Jack y Elsa**

**Olaf: Asi Elsa se llevo a Jack a la parte de arriba ¿por que?**

**Yo: no nada mas**

**Anna: QUEEEE VOY A BUSCARLA**

**Yo: NOOO ANNA, SI VAS HAGO QUE ELLOS ESTEN JUNTOS Y TE HAGO UNA HISTORIA LEMMON CON KRITOFF Y UNA PARA LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN ESA SERA LEMMON PARA TODOSS -seria y todos se tensaron**

**Todos (excepto Anna):Nooooo... que culpa tenemos\si es sierto\mejor cállate anna\no quiero lemmon\no a esa grado\PERVERTIDA**

**Yo: ya dije BUENO SIGAMOS CON EL FIC)**

Visualise a mi padre, me hacer que a el, fuimos a comer hablamos de mi vida aya de su trabajo de muchas cosas, llegamos a la casa y...

-Marcy, en esta casa tu madre y yo vivimos or años tu aquí estuviste poco tiempo, tal vez por eso no la recuerdas-comento papa

-encerio, vaya eso no lo sabia-dije

-espero que no te importe siguir platicando conmigo

-no, claro que no me molesta, al contrario me agrada tener comunicación contigo padre

-A mi igual-sono su celular

-contesta, no te preocupes espero- me sonrrio y contesto

-bueno, si, aja, estoy ocupado, si hoy llego mi hija, si lo se, QUE...bueno, estoy acupado, si, si, no, no hoy no voy a ir, mañana tampoco voy a ir, no voy a pasar el fin de semana con mi hija, si, el lunes atiendo eso, si a primera hora, bien adiós-colgó y suspiro fatigado

-sucede algo papa-dije

-si algunos problemas con personas que no hacen bien su trabajo, al parecer una exportación se retraso y pues no llegara a tiempo, necesito ver como hacerle para que llegue o si no perderé mucho dinero, y pues también puedo llegar a perder al cliente...lo siento, devo de aburrirte con eso-dijo

-No para nada suena interesante-dije y es sierto me llaman la atención los negocios y eso

-Pues no se que hacer como ya te comente

-¿Como exactamente recibes y mandas los materiales o piezas?

-por camión, a veces por barco pero es muy lento y en ocasiones por avion

-¿porque no por avión la mandas?

-Me sale carísimo mandarla por avión, de por si ya envie una al mismo lugar como en 3 horas sale para aya

-y ¿no cabe hay la otra mercancía?

-Ahora que lo dices, no lo havia pensado, gracias Marceline

-de nada para eso estoy-marco y dio instrucciones

-listo, ya esta gracias hija, no perderé tanto dinero

-de nada padre

-bien en que estabamos

-asi, te iva a contar por que acepte tan fácil venir

-¿cual fue la razón?

-pues... estaba cansada de estar alla de verle la cara a siertas personas pues... tenia novio se llamaba Ahs, nos conocimos en la escuela el e mayor que yo por 2 años y pues salimos y nos fuimos enamorando, no hicimos novios, todo era perfecto hasta que, el me pidió la prueba de amor y yo me nege, no estaba lista ni lo estoy aun, el insistió mucho hasta que me canse de el, me aleje de el un poco, y un dia me entere que el busco en, según mi mejor amiga, Ahs la busco como mujer, ella le entrego lo que yo me negué a darle mi castidad y no pensé en dársela, después de que me entere lo termine, pero el me dijo que no me dejaría en paz... y lo cumplio, me molestaba, me mandaba flores, chocolates, regalos, etc. Yo le pedia que se alejara de mi pero no lo hacia cada vez me dolia mas, me asustaba, el odio crecio, todo, estaba echa un lio, quería quitarme la vida, pero no lo hice, pensé en mis verdaderos amigos, en simon y en ti padre- le confese ese, era uno de mis mas grandes secretos, me abrazo y llore.

A pesar de ser, fría con los demás, yo también siento, yo también sufro pero no lo demuestro por que me hace sentri débil, que soy débil qie la gente se burlara de mi y no eso no lo tolero, tal vez soy débil, pero eso yo solo lo se, y una que otra persona también lo sabe, pocos saben que soy muy secible.

-hija mia, te pareces mucho a mi, yo trato de ser fuerte, frio, estricto, etc. para que nadie vea que soy...débil, si te entiendo, a mi también me da coraje ser débil, yo te comprendo muy bien

-e-ence-rio tu me entiendes-dije entre sollozos

-si mejor de lo que crees

-yo...

**(Jack: volvimos algo que reportar **

**Yo: no, ¿donde estaban?**

**Elsa: fuimos a dar un paseo, nadamas**

**Yo: pues Anna esta como loca buscando te Elsa**

**Elsa: creo que debi avisarle**

**Yo: Anna, ya vovieron **

**Anna: ELSA, ¿ESTABIENNOTEHISONADAELPERVERTIDODEFROST?**

**Jack: YOOO, si fue Elsa la que me saco, para hablar conmigo**

**Yo: bueno yaa, ASTRID, HICUPP, POR DIOS YA BASTA ES INCOMODO, CONSIGANSE UN HOTEL**

**As y H: lo sentimos -rojos como tomate**

**Yo: bueno a ver anna que tal la de marcy**

**Anna: pues me esta gustando, se reconcilio con su padre, seria una tonta al rechazarlo, pues yo que daría por que mis padres me volvieran a abrazar, a jugar conmigo, y hacer las cosas que hacíamos juntos los 3 cuando Elsa, se encerro en su habitación **

**Elsa: Si pienso lo mismo-triste**

**Jack: ANNA, mira lo que causas, ya mi Reyna, calmate aquí estoy yo, tu hermana, y tu amigos-abraza y cosuela a Elsa**

**Elsa: si gracias Jack -se acurruca en el pecho de Jack **

**Anna: Elsa... lo siento... no quise...**

**Elsa: no te apures Anna -suspira de dicha- tu pecho es muy calido Jack -susurro que solo Jack y Gorica escuchan**

**Yo:bueno continuemos con el fic)**

-No digas nada hija

-si papa y tu no tienes novia

-No, no hay nadie como tu madre

-Pero, papa creo que deberías hacer tu vida, no estas viejo, ni feo, apenas llegas a los 35 años y pereces de 28 o 30

-Gracias hija pero nunca lo había pensado

-Bueno yo pienso, que tal vez deberías hacer otra vez tu vida

-Tal vez lo piense, pero no creo que sea justo para la otra mujer si yo aun, pienso en tu madre

-Ya padre, mama deseguro quisiera que fueras feliz

-Yo contigo soy feliz marceline

-Bueno... ya basta de lagrimas, mejor vamos a la cosina, a prepara unos dulces, claro si me quieres ayudar

-por que no, pasare el fin de semana contigo, asi que lo que digas hija-me rei

Fuimos a la cocina, nos pusimos a hacer dulces, pastel, galletas de todo, jugamos, con la harina, nos manchamos con el betún para el pastel jugamos un buen ratos, reimos a carcajadas, limpiamos la cocina después de juagar, salimos al patio a limpiarnos y mi papa me rocio con la mangera, yo agarre un cubeta y le echo agua, seguimos jugando, entre a mi habitación, me dormi, y soñé al mismo joven...a mi Marshall lee

* * *

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado lo se algo corto lo siento por todas las interrupciones hasta el otro fic**

**Todos: adiós y no olviden darce una vuelta a un amor escrito en hielo**

**Hasta el próximo cap adiossss**

**By: Gotica**


	5. Chapter 3 ¿Que soy?

**Hola lectores como están, yo bien, bueno pues aquí esta el 3 cap de _El Veneno de Nuestro Amor _****es pero que les guste **

**ah si voy a aclarar varias cosas, los () son para notas o interrupciones, los - - son para los diálogos, los * son cuando piensan**

**(notas de la autora osea yo o alguna interrupción)**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**bueno creo que aun no llega nadie voy a esperar unos minutos . . . Ya suficiente, mejor empezó XD**

**Elsa: Hola **

**Yo: Llegas tarde -seria y parada con un pie golpeando al suelo**

**Elsa: Ah... aja, ja perdón se me hiso tarde**

**Yo: con Jack, ¿verdad?**

**Elsa: Q-que -n-no c-co-mo c-cres-nerviosa y sonrrojada**

**Yo: lo creo por que es tu amante, a menos que estes preparando con hipo la... nada olvídalo deseguro estabas ocupada-nerviosa**

**Elsa: si arreglando cosas de mi reino**

**Yo: y los demas**

**Esla: No lo se**

**Yo: bueno comensemos**

Capitulo 3 El Instituto... una nueva esclava

_Marshall lee_

Hoy es lunes ya que horror... espero que hoy haya algo bueno o nuevo, suspiro de cansancio, me quito la almohada de mi cara, me levanto, me tallo los ojos, escucho la regadera quien se estará bañando.

-Buenos días Marshall-me dice Finexxe

-buenos días-digo en un bosteso

-Y bueno que tal la fiesta en la casa de las hermanas Cronus

-Bien, no me puedo quejar-digo, mas despierto

-Pues si estuvo mas o menos, no me gusto que hubiera alcohol, y drogas-dice jonathan

-Pues... que te digo Jonathan...-digo

-Bueno... Y todavía no se levanta fin-dice Flamo

-No, recuerda que es un oso ivernando cada vez que duerme-dice finexxe riendo

-Si lo se-dice Jonathan todos reimos, sale gumbal del baño

-Me voy a meter a bañar para bajar a desayunar-digo

-Si, nosotros vamos a despertar a finn-dice Jonathan, me rio, abro la llave entro y de pronto escucho un grito, me rio, ese es finn, termino de bañarme me cambio, salgo del baño, me pongo mi camisa blanca, me la arremango hasta los codos, listo

-bueno ya estamos listos-dice gumbal

-Vamos a desayunar tengo hambre-dice finn

-Cuando no tienes hambre-dice Finexxe

-Callense, y vamos a desayunar que luego ya no alcanzamos hot cakes-dice Jonathan

**(Hipo: mmm... ya me dio hambre**

**Yo: y tu ¿a que hora llegaste?**

**Hipo: acabo de llegar**

**Elsa: Hola hicupp**

**Hipo: Hola Elsa**

**Yo: y ¿los demás?**

**Hipo: pues... creo que Anna y Kriss, se fueron a comer y Punzie esta con merida y Astrid**

**Elsa: Y Jack **

**Hipo: con Eugene, dando autógrafos, fotos etc. a sus fans **

**Elsa: QUE JACK ESTA...**

**Punzie: QUE EUGENE ESTA...**

**Elsa y Punzie: DONDE-furiosas**

**Hipo: Ehhh... con unas... fa-fans-temeroso, salen las 2 furiosas**

**Yo: ya viste lo que provocas hipo, a ver como lo resuelvo-pensando**

**Jack: usa uno de tus HECHIZOS AHORA GOTICAAAAA-corriendo y detrás vine una E****lsa furiosa**

**Eugene: SI GOTICA HASLE CASOOOOO-corriendo**

**Jack y Eugene: AYUDAAA**

**Elsa y Punzie: VUELVAN A ACA PAR DE PERVERTIDOS**

**Yo: oh, oh, bueno a ver cual uso... ya se... por los poderes de mi magia negra ¡paralicis! **

**Elsa: que... espera no puedo moverme AHG GOTICA DEJAME **

**Punzie: SULETAME **

**Yo: lo siento, cuando se calmen las desparalizo**

**Jack y Eugene :Ufff... por poco y no la contamos, gracias**

**Yo: si, si, ahora me deben un favor, bueno ahora continuamos con el fic)**

Salimos del dormitorio, caminamos a la cafetería, era temprano, no había nadie, o se creimos hasta que vi a alguien lejos de nosotros en una mesa apartada estaba una chica pelinegra, muy hermosa toda una belleza de mujer

-Hey chicos, ya vieron a la chava de haya-dije, ellos voltearon a verla

-nunca la había visto debe ser nueva-dijo Finexxe

-lo mas seguro-dijo Jonathan

-hey mire haya va Jon y su grupo-dijo finn

-creo que esto se pondrá divertido-dijo flamo

-Hola guapa, ¿Cómo te va?-pregunto Jon

-Humb... bien, todo tranquilo hasta que decidiste hablarme-contesto la pelinegra seria, nos reimos nosotros

-¿quien te crees para hablarme asi?-pregunto Jon molesto

-Nadie en especial y tu-dice ella

-Yo que-dice Jon

-¿quien eres tu para venir a importunarme?

-Ja, yo soy Jon, y este es mi grupo-dice Jon con su pose de ganador

-si... tu grupo de soquetes-murmura ella

-¿QUE DIJISTE?... bueno no importa, no le haría nada a una muñequita como tu-dijo Jon, ella fruncio el ceño, se levanto y...

-¿como me dijiste?

-Muñequita ¿porque?

La pelinegra lo toma del cuello de la camisa y con su pie le pega debajo de la rodilla haciendo que Jon caiga al suelo ella con su mismo movimiento se inclina hacia bajo para dejarlo en el suelo sin soltar su camisa, todos nos quedamos con cara de WTF ella se levanto, estaba media escuela ya en la cafetería.

-No me vuelva a decir muñeca ¿me escuchaste?-dice molesta

-O que-dice Jon levantándose

-Te volveré mariquita, a ti y cualquier idiota que me lo diga-dijo en voz alta y se salio de la cafetería, trago saliva, será capaz pues como lo dijo muy segura

-Esa chica de miedo, ¿no creen?-dijo Jonathan

-si un poco-contesto Finexxe

-Bueno días-dijo una voz, una hermosa voz... mi Fionna

-Buenos días amor-dije, y me beso

-Buenos días chicos-saludo Fi

-Buenos días-saludaron ellos

-hola chicos-dijo Yayden, por las demás

-Hola-dijimos, se sentaron Fionna, Trixi, Yayden, Flama y bonebil

-Oigan la chava nueva es muy, rara, parece hombre-comento bonebil

-¿por que lo dices?-pregunto finn

-No ven, como se puso con Jon, eso no lo hace una señorita-dijo Fi

-Pero que tenga mucha fuerza no significa que sea hombre-dijo Jonathan

-estoy de acuerdo, aparte que tiene de malo que le guste defenderse ella misma, se ve que es muy independiente, no es como todas que se creen "las princesas que quieren que las salve su príncipe", claro sin ofenderlas-dijo finexxe, lo de las princesas que quieren ser salvadas por su príncipe lo dijo un tanto burlon

-Callate-dijeron ellas

-Que, el tiene razón-dijo Jonathan, tengo que admitir que si

-bueno vamos a clases-dijo Gumbal

-si-dijimos los 11, nos levantamos y cada quien a su salón, acompañe a Fi al suyo y de venida me tope con la nueva, chocamos por error

-Ah... -dijo, se le cayeron unos libros me agache y los levante por ella, la vi de cerca, admito es muy linda, pelo negro azulado, ojos verdes como los mios, piel blaca, labios caso rojos... Ahgg ¿Cómo puedo pensar en sus labios si apenas la estoy viendo?... ¿a que sabran?... AHHGG en que estoy pensando

-Ten aquí tienes-digo mientras la dio los libros

-Ah... si... g-gra-gracias-dice algo nerviosa, me ira sorprendida

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto confundido

-N-no, n-na-nada es solo q-que me perdi-contesta mas calmada

-Ah, bueno pues ¿Qué clase te toca?

-Matematicas

-A mi tambien, ven vamos que no esta lejos

-si gracias-caminamos

-Ah cierto casi lo olvido, soy Marshall un gusto

-Yo me llamo Marceline

-bueno este es-entramos, me sente en la parte de atrás con todos, lo bueno de matemáticas es, que la comparto con todos, con Finn ,Finexxe, Flamo, Gumbal y Jonathan, me sente, fin y Gumbal, comparten escritorio, finexxe y Jonathan igual asi que yo soy el único solo ha si y pen

-Bien mmm... Jovencita Marceline, siéntese con el joven Marshall, por favor-dijo el maestro

-Como diga-contesto Marceline, se sento a mi lado

-Chicos ella es Marceline -dije

-Hola-dijeron ellos

-Holas-contesto ella

-Ellos son Flamo, Finn, Gumbal, Finexxe y Jonathan-los presente, pobre Gumbal ella es muy inteligente y le ganaba cuando hacia una pregunta el maestro, paso la clase normal, salimos y...

-que clase te toca marceline-dije

-laboratorio-contesto

-A Nosotros también-dijimos

-ah... -fue lo único que respondio

-te acompañamos-dije

-si gracias-contesto, llegamos y antes de entrar...

-Marshy... -dijo Fi volteo y recibo un beso, correspondo al beso y...

-Auch...- se queja Marceline, me separo de Fi y Volteo a verla

-¿Estas... - me paralizo, esta sangrando, su sangre huele deliciosa

-Si solo me corte con el filo se las tijeras-dijo ella

-Ah... -es lo único que alcanzo a responder, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, siento la saliva en mi boca una sed se apodera de mi unas ganas de tomar a Marceline entre mis brazos y besar se cuello y luego morderlo para sentir su calido, cuerpo, piel, sangre... sierro mis ojos

-¿Estas bien marshy?-pregunta Fi

-no creo que algo me cayo mal, me siento mareado y con ganas de vomitar voy al baño ahora regreso-menti

-mejor ve a la enfermería amigo-dice flamo

-esta bien, hay le explican al maestro-digo y me voy a los baños, que están vacios, me labo la cara y me miro al espejo, mi rostro no puede ocultar mi sorpresa mis ojos son ¿rojos?, ¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿PORQUE?... me miro bien y si no me equivoco mis ojos están rojos, me asusto, tomo mi celular y le llamo a mi madre, NO ME CONTESTA, marco una y otra vez, salgo a una área verde un poco alejada y por suerte no hay nadie afuera, ¡por fin mi madre me contesta!

-Bueno, hijo estoy muy ocupada no puede esperar para el fin de semana-me dice ella

-NO, es muy importante-digo

-Lue..

-MIS OJOS SE PUSIERON COLOR ROJO MADRE, ESTOY MUY ASUSTADO, QUE HAGO, NADIE PUEDE VERME ASI, ¿QUE DIBLOS ME PASO?-grito desesperado

-QUE, COMO, CUANDO, PORQUE TAN PRONTO-grito ella

-espera tu sabes que me ocurre-digo

-si, es hora de que lo sepas, llego en 10 min. por ti, no dejes que nadie te vea con los ojos rojos-dice y me cuelga

Voy a mi dormitorio y busco mis lentes negros, me los pongo y salgo otra vez, mando un mensaje al cel de finexxe

"_Mi madre vino por mi, no se por que pero pues no tengo de otra mas que ir, bueno nos vemos luego" _mando el mensaje y 5 minutos después me contesta

"E_sta bien, nosotros te pasamos los apuntes y tareas de las clases, nos vemos y yo les viso a los demás" _

_"Gracias Finexxe, eres lo maximo" _le respondo, mi madre me marca, contresto

-Bueno, mama-digo

-si, ya estoy esperándote en la estrada de la recepción-dice

-bien voy para haya-contesto y cuelgo

"_De nada para eso están los amigos" _me contesta Finexxe, llego a la recepción y hay esta mi madre

-nos vamos-me dice

-si-contesto, salimos hacia el coche

-Vente, adelante hijo-dice mi madre

-y el chofer-digo

-No quise que me acompañara, esto solo es entre tu y yo

-Bueno-me subo del lado del copiloto, arranca en auto, sube los vidrios polarizados y prende el aire acondicionado

-Quitate los lentes, quiero ver tu ojos rojos-me los quito

-Son Hermosos, casi iguales casi tanto a los de tu padre, y ese anaranjado cerca del centro igual a los mios, son hermosos, me encantan

-Que ¿tu también tienes los ojos rojos?-pregunto

-si aver Marshall, como te apeidas

-tu lo sabes-contesto sarcástico

-tu solo responde

-leistene, Marshall leistene

-ahora quitale lo de en medio, solo deja las 2 primeras y la ultima

-mmm le...e, pues es Lee

-exacto ese es tu verdadero apeido Lee

-Marshall... lee

-si, recuerdas un libro que te encontraste en la casa y como estabas tan aburrido en la vacaciones pasadas o ante pasadas lo leíste

-si, era sobre vampiros, familias de vampiros y dinastías de vampiros, de guerras y rivalidades entre los mismos

-Recuerdas algún apeido o nombre

-pues... mmm no, pero... no espera si uno era L... Lee y e-el o-otro Abadeer, laisetell.

-Ese libro son verdades nada de eso es mentira Marshall

-los Lee son...

-si nuestra familia, somos vampiros Marshall

-QUE... yo... un vampiro

-si...

-aun que no se por que despertó tu lado vampiro, ha estado cerca de la sangre y nada, nisiquiera de la humana, muy cerca de ella

-Ahora que recuerdo traigo el libro en mi mochila-lo saque y le empeze a hojear

-Y ¿Qué buscas?

-Aquí esta... escucha...

"Hay casos en las que los vampiros pueden procrear mas vampiros, estos son humanos por fuera, pero por sus venas corre sangre de vampiros, estos casos solo se han dado en las familias Lee, Laisetell, Rolmynei y cresellia, al parecer una de las familias de vampiros que es una de las 5 mas fuertes es la única que no ha dado vida a un ser esta es la Abadeer, el líder de esta familia no ha podido procrear un ser."

"Los hijos que vienen de los 2 padres o de uno que tengo sangre vampiro, tiene el privilegio de no parecer uno, pueden pasar tiempo hasta que se forma vampiro despierte, ellos no son 100% vampiros, pueden beber sangre de un humano sin miedo a convertirlo, pues estos no tienen ponzoña en su interior ni en sus dientes, claro si deben mas de la cuenta pueden matar al humano, los vértices vampíricos son muy simples eh imposibles de revertir, si tu parte vampiro despierta ya no hay forma de volverla ha sellar en tu ser. La manera en la que su lado vampiro salga es con sangre de humano, provocar al individuo o tentarlo con la sangre, lo normal es que este despierte por su cuenta, otra forma es haciendo lo enojar, también se da el caso de que el individuo este con alguien igual a el, en ese momento el primero en sangrar será el que despierte primero y segundos después el otro, esta forma sirve mas para que despierten mas individuos a la vez que solo uno, claro rara vez funciona, lo correcto y mejor eficacia es que sus familias o dinastías sean enemigas..."

-Entonces Marshall... te encontraste a alguien que es enemigo de nuestra familia y esta sangro, pero quien si revise a todos los de la escuela el viernes-dice mi madre, es eso recordé, a Marceline, su sangre, su olor, su piel, su cuello

-Hay... una... chica... nueva... y, sangro frente a mi... su sangre, madre olia delicioso, su corazón palpitaba, su piel, quería o mejor dicho quiero rosarla con mis labios y probar esa sangre y yo...

-Bien, una mujer... pero nadie tiene una Dhampiresa

**(Jack: que es eso**

**Yo: Que Dhampirs **

**Elsa: si **

**Yo:Asi seles denomina a los mitad vampiros mitad humanos **

**Todos: ahhhh)**

-y ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto

-asi se les llama a los mitad-vampiro mitad-humano... Marshall, Dhampiresa a las mujeres, Dhampir a los niños

-Dhampirs a los que son hombres

-correcto

-yo son un mitad, ¿no? un Dhampirs

-bueno técnicamente tu eres un vampiro, que solo necesita morderte uno completo para hacerte 100% vampiro en otras palabras raza pura de vampiro

-entonces puedo alimentarme de los humanos y si no los mato, no los convierto en un vampiro

-exacto, ustedes tienen esa privilegio

-Oh, crees que Marceline se una Dhampiresa

-No lo se tengo que investigar eso, ahora Marshall tu debes de tener mas cuidado con estar seca de las personas, ya no puedes compartir cuarto con tus amigo hablare con el director

-que ¿por que no?

-Vas a arriesgarte a perder el control con ellos, y herirlos por error o peor matarlos

-No, no lo aria, entonces para mantenerl0os a salvo d lo que soy debo alejarme de ellos

-no exactamente, es mas para que cuando vayas a cazar, no atrapen o se den cuenta, y si pierdes el control no lo notaran, puedes seguir con ellos pero se precavido

-entiendo ¿Qué mas puedo hacer o que mas tengo ?

-Fuerza bruta, agilidad y demás, eso te lo esta re enseñando

-Conoces a las demás familias

-Claro Ashlei, es de la familia laisetell

-QUE... LA HIJA DEL DIRECTOR

- si el es el líder, tenemos una alianza asi que, te cambiara de habitación

-Y si el dejo entrar a otros como yo

-es lo mas lógico las 4 familias tenemos alianza solo las Abadeer son nuestra familia rival , son muy fuerte y no hacen alianzas con nadie

-Los Lee, Laisetell, Rolmynei y cresellia...

* * *

No se por que lo siento pero, creo que me vida va a cambiar quien diría que Marceline, seria mi perdición desde ahora... Marceline ¿Por qué tenias que llegar a mi vida? ¿porque?... que le va a pasar a mi vida, eso no lo se.. solo se que Marceline tiene las respuestas que necesito o necesitamos y las voy a conseguri por la buena o por la mala

* * *

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, ojala que les aya gustado, este cap quedo mas largo que los otros 2 cap**

**bueni despidance chicos**

**Todos:adios\nos vemos\vay**

**Bueno nos vemos en Un amor escrito en hielo**

**adios**

**By: Gotica **


	6. Chapter 6 batalla monstro

**Hola lectores como están, yo bien, si Bien ocupada con la escuela uff un poco cansada por levantarme temprano, pero bueno aquí esta el 4 cap de _El Veneno de Nuestro Amor _**

**(notas de la autora osea yo o alguna interrupción)**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**Bien a ver ¿Quién esta aquí? **

**?: Yoo**

**Yo: Sa-santa... digo Norte ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**Norte: quise venir a saludar**

**Yo: Ah ¿se queda?**

**Norte: no lo siento pero ya hise un espacio para el de un amor escrito en hielo ahora tengo reunión **

**Yo: Ahhh bueno no importa, es bienvenido, entonces Jack no vendrá hoy**

**Norte: pues no, no vendrá, hablando de Jack deseguro ya debe de ir en camino, bueno Gotica me voy**

**yo: adiós-se va-bueno espero a los demas**

**Todos : Llegamos ¿y Jack ?**

**yo: tiene junta con los guardianes hoy tal vez no llegue ahora a lo mejor en un rato mas **

**Todos: bueno**

**yo: comencemos con el fic, aver en que me quede el cap anterior chicos**

**Anna: que Marshall quería respuestas y que marceline las tenia y...**

**Merida: que las iva a conseguir por la buena...**

**Punzie: o la mala**

**yo: bien comnzemos con el fic...**

**Anna: Comenzemos con el 4 cap de _El Veneno de Nuestro_**

**Elsa: _Amor ..._**

* * *

_Una chica vampiro impura _

_Señora Lee [mama de Marshall]_

desde lo que mi hijo me dijo que sus ojos cambiaron a rojo he estado pensando, aun que no se como si su sangre vampiro no había despertado ya me había rendido en ese asunto pues no lo pude lograr y ahora que había pensando en dejar a mi hijo como humano ¡sale su lado vampiro! no que bien... lo curioso en que nadie tiene una mujer mitad, solo Ahslei pero ella no es una Dhampiresa es un vampiro completo, ¿acaso alguien de la familia tiene una hija y no lo se? lo dudo... a menos que sean... los Abadeer, pero no Houtson no tiene hijos, el no pudo dar vida cuando estaba con su esposa Marcella, espera Marcella, Marceline mmm admito que se parecen, necesitaría ver a esa tal Marceline, sono mi celular.

-Madre contesta- me dice Marshall

-has lo tu y ponlo en alta voz- le digo

-bueno- dice Marshall y lo pone en altavoz

-Sra. Lee soy yo Marcus-dice, el es el líder de la familia Laisetell

-Dime Marcus-digo

-Mi hijo sintió a Marshall y a otro individuo, no conocido, necesito que vengan los dos, ya hable con Victorius para un reunión-dice, Victorius es el lider de los Rolmynei

-Bien, ya le avisaste Aragon Cresellia- digo,

-No apenas, bueno aquí te esperamos-dijo y colgó

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunta Marshall

-a ver a las demás familias, para entender este asunto- dije, llegamos a la casa de Marcus al entrar todos estaban hay, las 3 familias, tome asiento

-Bien, como ya vieron Marshall y Lenny despertaron como vampiros, solo ellos faltaban de nuestros hijos, pero ¿Cómo fue que despertaron?-dijo Marcus

-No lo se con exactitud-digo

-Marshall ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Victorius

-pues...-Marshall les conto todo sobre Marceline y su sangre

-Sera una Dhampiresa -dice Aragon

-Pero de quien-digo

-El único que puede dar vida somos nosotros y Houtson Abadeer, pero el no pudo tener hijos cuando Marcella estuvo con vida- Aragon

-Lo sabemos, y si tiene otra pareja, aun que los nombre se parecen Marcella y Marceline -dice Marcus

-Dudo, Houtson no es la clase de persona que empieza de nuevo- dice Victorius

-Lo se- digo

-Ahh, padre como es esa tal Marceline- dice el hijo de los Rolmynei

-Mmm no lo se Ahs- dice Victorius

-Pues, es pelinegra, ojos verdes como los mios, piel palida aci como nosotros -la describe Marshall

-De casualidad no trae en el cuello un dije con las iniciales M, A, o sino un broche de rosa en el cabello u otra parte- dice Ahs

-A ver, pues en eso no me fije, pero si tiene mucha fuerza y es agresiva, un compañero mio le dijo muñequita y lo estrello contra el suelo de la cafetería-dice mi hijo

-Mmm... dijo quien me diga muñeca lo golpeare-dijo Ahs

-pues no... dijo volveré mariquita a ti y al que se atreva de decirlo o referirse a mi-dijo Marshall

-no lo puedo asegurar pero...

-Ya me acorde traía un hermoso dije con los iniciales M y la A, en el cuello-dice Marshall

-De plata con negro y algo de rojo

-Mmm si

-Es ella, es Marceline Arbeadieerin, fue mi novia un buen tiempo solo que se mudo hace 3 semanas a otra ciudad con su padre, pero no me dijo a donde

-como se llamaba su padre- digo

-no lo se nunca me lo dijo- dice Ahs

-Arbeadieerin...-dice Marcus

-Podria decir Abadeer- dice Marshall

-¿como?- preguntamos, saca de su mochila un cuadeno y un boligrafo y escribe el apeido y...

-pues di le quitan la R y la E dice Abadieerin, despues quiten las I e la N, y dice Abadeer- explica Marshall, le tacha las letras qu dijo

-A ver... A...b...a...d...eer... es sierto-dice Marcus

-Es el mismo truco que yo utilizecon Marshall- digo

-De algo sirvieron los castigos que me ponias, de quitarme todo y encerrarme en una biblioteca o meor dicho convertir la casa en una biblioteca-dijo mi hijo, rio

-Te dije que serviria de algo, aparte subiste de calificaciones, vez leer es muy producctivo-digo

-Bueno, necesito hablar con Houtson-dice Marcus, toma su celular y marca, lo pone en altavoz

-Bueno, que deseas Marcus- dice Houtson, ah ¿como sabe?

-¿Co-como supiste?-decimos

-Oh estan las 4 familias, bien que se les ofrece-dice

-Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo-dice Victorius

-Diganme donde estan y llego en seguida- dice el

-En mi casa- dice Marcus

-Bien ando serca, llego en 5 minutos- dice y colgo, pasan los 5 min. y llega

-Gusto en verte- decimos los lideres

-¿De que quieren hablar?- dice Houtson

-Deseguro antes de entrar sentiste que mi hijo y el de Aragon despertaron ya como vampiros- digo

-si, ¿porque fue? y ¿que tengo que ver?-dice Houtson

-Simple que despertaron por otro Dhampirs- dice Marcus

-y eso que- dice Houtson

-Que no fueron entre ellos, todo indica que una chica que sangro y estaba con Marshall fue lo que lo provoco, Marshall se sintio atraido por su sangre, y esa chica Se llama Marceline, fue novia de Ahs, y se apeida Arbeadieerni, pero si le quitamos letras dice Abadeer- explica Victorius

-En efecto, ella es Marceline Abadeer, mi unica hija, es una vampiro impura, no es una Dhampiresa, solo falta que un vammpiro original la muerda y es 100% un vampiro y no solo eso, si no que la sangre de Marcella y mia corre por su venas, igual que la de Mantia mi difunta hermana- contesta Houtson, QUE.

-No, impocible, Marcella murio y no dieron a conocer nada-dice Marcus

-Solo peronas de confianza laconocieron de bebe, ellos fueron Dante sus espadas, Insane la muerte loca, Flamen la llama del infierno, y Byacultei el filo de espadas, ellos son sus padrinos, si se puede decir, no solo es un vampiro como sus hijos, ella es un demonio y una hechizera como las hijas de Cronus- dice Houtson

-Ella, es... u-un... mo-mons-monstro -decimos Horrorizados

-No, ella es mi pequeña, y no permitire que le hagan nada- dijo serio y sono su celular

-No lo creo- susurro, contesta

-bueno... hija que... oh... calmate, voy por ti, no dejes que te vean ni nada, calmate, si ahora nos vemos-cuelga el

-¿que pasa?-dice Aragon

-Mi hija esta asustada por sus ojos y por sus poderes, voy por ella en unos momentos regreso para que la conoscan-dice y seva

-¿que pasa padres? explique- nos piden nuestro hijos suspiramos

-Pues, houtson no es un vampiro como ustedes, el es un demonio y yo tambien, tenemos sangre vampiro pero no somos del todo vampiro, tu Marshall no eres un vampiro comun, eres un mitad demonio, o mejor dicho un demonio mitad vampiro, tu padre era un vampiro muy fuerte, y la esposa de Houtson Marcella era una vampira muy poderosa, Mantia es o era hermana de Houtson, ella no era un vampiro ni demonio, era un hechizera una de las mas poderosas, tu novia fionna y sus hermanas son hechizeras, pero sus poderes entan dormidos, Bonebil es una tambien igual flama pero flama es elemental su elemento es el fuego- digo

-la tal Marcel.. como se llame es un demonio, mitad vampiro que puede usar magia- dice Ashlei

-En pocas, palabras, si- contesta su padre Marcus

-No lo creo es una persona muy fuerte hasta para nosotros- dice Aragon

-Todos mis amigos son seres sobre naturales y no lo supe- dijo Marshall

-Si , pero ni ellos lo saben- digo, pasa media hora y llega houtson, sinto el olor de Marceline, los ojos de Marshall cambia a rojo, los de Lenny, Aragon y Victorius tambien, admito que huele delicioso pero me controlo, no es mucho, mas no digo que no huela bien, entran y nos sorprendemos ¡es la viva imagen de su madre! pero mas joven y su cabello mas largo y de otro color, Marcella era cantaña y ella es pelinegra azulada a si como su padre.

-Padre ¿que hacemos aqui?- pregunta la chica, es mas joven que todos

-Ellos querian conocerte hija- dice houtson

-Son...-dice Marceline

-Las 4 dinastias- dice houtson

-No... encerio son... lee, roymynei, cresellia y laisetell- dice ella

-si, los que estan de pie son los lideres y los demas sus hijo- dice Houtson

-Sra. Lee, Victorius, Aragon y Marcus- dice ella

-si, los mismo- dice Houtson, Marceline mira a Ahs con ira

-No sabia que eras un vampiro Ahs, que desgracia que tenga que volver a verte- contesta bruscamente

-el es tu... -dice Houtson

-si el desgraciado que jugo conmigo- contesta ella

-Como te atreviste a tocar a mi hija- dice houtson molesto

-Calmate- digo

-Papa, ellos me miran raro- dice Marceline, volteo le clavaron la mirada

-Calmados, no quiero una pelea- digo, pero Marshall y Lenny se avalanza contra Marceline

-GRRRRAAAA- gruñen los 2 salvajemente

Estrallan a Marceline contra la pared, a Marshall...

**Marshall lee P.O.V (Punto de Vista)**

No logro controlarme y me avalanzo contra Marceline, la estrello contra la pared junto con el tal Lenny, mis dientes cresen y mis colmillos aparecen, agarro a Marceline de la babilla, me acerco a su cuello, con mi lengua lo acaricio... separo mi boca de su piel tan dulce, abro mi boca lista para clavar mis dientes en su cuello, pero de repente, alguien clava sus dientes en mi cuello, con mis ojos la miro Marceline, tenia su boca en mi cuello, grito por el ardor, me sueta y me lanza contra una pared, veo como hace lo mismo con Lenny y luego tambien lo lanza a otra pared, me levanto, aferrando mi mano a mi cuello, veo que la boca de Marceline esta llena de sangre, escurre por sus labios hasta su barbilla.

-Marshall esta bien- dice mi madre

-Si- digo molesto no se por que pero ver a Marceline con esa sonrrisa me ha hervir en rabia

-Que lindo mi amor- dice Ahs, creo que asi se llama

-No te me aserque Ahs- dice Marceline, y Ahs la ataca

-Acabere contigo- dice Ahs, estrella a Marceline contra el suelo, la leventa con su mano en el cuello de Marceline y la asota contra todo, es tan brutal que Marceline, sangra del cuerpo, su sangre es... Ahs lame un poco de su sangre... NO esa sangre es mia SOLO MIA, pienso un gruñido sale de mi, y antes de que Ahs toque el cuello de Marceline lo golpeo contal fuerza que la sueta y el se estrella contra la pared, tomo la mano de Marceline y clavo mis dientes en su muñeca, su sangre es tan dulce, y calida...

Un dolor se apodera de mi, Marceline acaba de clavar un pedazo de metal en mi estomago, la suelto ella se levanta, y Ahslei se le va encima, es una pelea de vampiros, Marceline parece no conciente pues lanza a Ahslei y a todos a donde sea esta siendo muy salvaje ya provo sangre de todos pero solo yo prove la de ella y Ahs, pero el solo lamio la que tenia en la cara y no la que estaba en su cuerpo, y Marceline es la unica que ha probado mi sangre...

-Basta ya- dice mi madre, Lenny se vuelve a lanzar contra Marceline, pero ella reacciona antes y lo golpea lanzando lo en dirección opuesta

-Me las pagaras-dice el hijo mayor de los cresellia y la ataca

-Sueltame- contesta Marceline ferozmente, esa no es Marceline, esa es un animal un monstro

-Eres un mostro-dice el ella se rie

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no soy DEBIL... -grita Marceline y lo lanza con tal fuerza que traspasa 2 paredes

La tencion esta en el aire y se puede cortar con un cuchillo, no se que hacer mi cabeza dice algo pero mis instintos son mas fuertes que yo, necesito derrotarla, o sino acabar con su face monstro, estamos pelando todos, nuestro padres solo nos observan, pues esta prohibido meterse en peleas de vampiros ajenas a ellos, y mas si son sus propios hijos, Marceline no lanza golpea y estrella contra la pared como se le antoja, pero nosotros hacemos lo mismo unos con otros, Marceline nos golpea con un fuerza brutal, ya nadie puede pararse ella muy apenas esta de pie, se cae al suelo y vuelo en mi mismo, ya me controlo

-La batalla a teminado- dice el tal Houtson, levanta a Marceline entre sus brazos y se retira, mis ojos pesan creo que... caigo en la inconciencia, ya no puedo mas...


End file.
